Animals
by WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD
Summary: This is just the story of some Fruits Basket OC's I made. I think I'm gonna write the stories of the other animals too. I don't know R&R and I'll make up my mind.


_**HI! These are just additional animals me and my friend added for a Fan fiction were are writing. I made up their stories from the zodiac. We will publish the real thing when we finish it! (It's mighty long and starts in the middle of the whole thing. So we might have changed some things from the actual story line. So what? It's our fan fiction and we do what we want! XD) so enjoy it! **_

_**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! I DO OWN THE DEER AND THE POLAR BEAR. THE FOX AND WOLF ARE MY FRIENDS AND I HAD HER PERMISSION TO DO THIS! I DON'T OWN THE CHINESE ZODIAC EITHER! **_

_**WARNING: Please Note that the experts shown here are TIME DISORIENTED. They do not appear in the order in which they happened!**_

**The deer of the zodiac.**

The deer lived like any other deer. In a forest living a life of leisure.

But the deers home was starting to get affected by the pollution. And the deer started to lose her home along with her other peers.

But, when the deer heard about god's invitation to the banquet, it took the chance to find new shelter and maybe the help of god to restore her home.

When she arrived to the banquet, she searched the help from god and asked:

"Oh please mighty lord…save my home. I will do anything for you! Just save my home and give me some shelter."

God just replied:

"Deer, you already have shelter right here in my banquet. Stay forever with me and I'll save your home."

The deer didn't see that it was fair enough to keep it trapped forever. But she was frantic to save her forest. So she did what she was told.

God saw that she kept her promise and so he saved her forest before it was completely destroyed. And it remained a beautiful and save place for all the other animals.

But, no one got to know the hero that saved the forest. Because she stayed with all the other animals and god at the banquet. Forever, until she died with all the other animals.

But her forest remained the same beautiful place. Where her memory remained forever.

_She walked down the dark corridor. Her hands were shaking and sweating from the nervousness. Her heart was beatting faster and louder than usual. This was the biggest fear she has ever experienced. Like if her father wasn't enough to give her a heart attack..._

_She arrived at the door. With her shaking hand, she gave a couple of timid knocks._

_What was she doing? Suicide attempt? She heard from the others what Akito does._

_Yes, he has saved her once...once. That's the magic word. There's not telling he would do something for her ever again. _

_"You can never tell Akito you love someone..." That's what they had said. She couldn't believe someone would be that cruel. _

_The door slide open. She hesitated for a moment but finally steped in._

_"Yes...?" She heard his voice. That cold voice. Has she got him in a bad mood? It's hard to know._

_"Hi...um...Akito." She stammered._

_"What do you want?! Isn't it enough you can live with Shigure and his little brat?"_

_Yes, he was in a mad mood. Should she leave? Or fight? _

_"I just wanted to make a request...not for me but for someone else."_

_She said it. Now she can't turn back. _

_"OH?" He was intruguied and stepped closer to the girl. "What is it?!" _

_"I want you to leave Yuki-Kun alone. He hasn't done anything wrong!" She said steping away from him._

_He laughed coldly. Like the villian does when the hero was down supposedly "Defeated." _

_"And why do you ask that?! If Yuki wants freedom he surely won't have, he should come to me!" _

_"Because-" She felt something at the pit of her stomach. It burned furiously. A lump formed in her throat, making her words come broken._

_"I love him..."_

_Akito shot a cold and furios glare at her. It showed future actions..._

_God, was she getting it now. _

**The Polar Bear of the Zodiac.**

The polar bear of the zodiac was a solemn, often angry and easy going animal.

He was an outcast to most animals and he lived alone in the cold, with his fellow polar bears.

Others saw him as the biggest and mean animal in the whole place. But he had a golden heart.

The day of the banquet and great race the polar bear felt unloved and lonely because he wasn't invited.

But he decided to treat himself and entered the race. He was the first being last before the cat.

When he arrived, god was angry because he didn't invite him and felt that he was intruding.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble." Said the polar bear. "I just want to be here and enjoy what others enjoy. Nothing much. I'm all alone."

God thought about it for a moment and said.

"Alright, you can stay. But go to the farthest corner you can. Because you're and exile."

The polar bear agreed and went to the farthest corner to enjoy the sight of the party.

But he still felt lonely. All the other animals were having fun except him.

After a while the dog saw he was lonely and decided to keep him company.

"Why don't you fear me?" Wondered the polar bear. "I'm the most big and vicious creature. You fear me!"

"No you're not!" Said the dog. "You just need a friend. And I'm here for that. I don't think you're mean and vicious."

And so the polar bear made a friend for the first time.

They'd talk and laugh for the whole banquet.

But then…the dog disappeared.

The polar bear waited for him in his corner. Until all the animals began disappearing too.

Then the polar bear was gone…with no memory of his dear friend.

But he did leave a mark on his heart.

Because of him, he learned about his heart of gold.

If only the others knew about it too.

_She cried. She cried next to her friend. Who would've know feelings like such would hurt this much?! She couldn't cope with it._

_She had managed all this time living without such a burden. She was happy...or was she?_

_"Calm down..." Said the one who was comforting her. "You can always try again."_

_She sobed. She felt like such a teenager. Those annoying little prepy teenagers that just cry because of their crush. She hated crushes...she hated having a crush. She hated having a crush at this very moment and him not knowing. It's all too much._

_"I can't..." She said. "I can't cope with it. I can't cope with the fact that he can't be mine and-" She took time to notice what she was saying. She was acting like such a teen. "I suck!" _

_She felt her anger raise up again. She was beggining to be angry with herself. The thing her pshychiatrist told her NOT to do. Because she isn't 'guilty of anything'. How about being guilty for losing who might be the love of your life?_

_"It's alright..." Said her friend. "It happens to all of us..." _

_She might be right. It does happen to everyone._

_Then it struck her...shes recieving help from a minor...A 16 year old girl. __"Man, What's wrong with me?" She thought._

_She just wanted the streangth to look at him staright. In to those dark brown eyes...and just pour her heart out even is it meant he would shun her. That's what hurts. Not being able to express it...keeping it all inside...it breaks her heart._

_She was brave for many things (Even jumping to the pool from a second floor...), but what seemed so easy and stupid turns out to be the must hardes thing ever._

_If she...if she could just have some time. He's always busy doing nothing. Of course living with a trio of teenagers can't be easy. But not a time consumer either. _

_She just wants to lok at him in the eyes...she remebers ever since they met. They were the perfect...enemies. Always complaining about eachother. If only he knew that the more they faught...the more she fell in love. _

_She wont deny she hated him at first. But from hate comes love...as they say. _

_She just doesn't get it. How can a very well respected author be such...such a...CHILD?! Was that what she loved the most?! _

_"Is this supposed to be the dog? The polar bears best friend? Is this a joke?" She remembered the comment from the first day she met him._

_To look at him. Deep in to his dark brow irises, and just confess. It will take a burden off her shoulders. _

_He was good to her sometimes. She always caught herself in some stupid situations that cost her a portion of her reputation. _

_"You're so clumsy!" He would say while dailing Hatoris number or helping her himslef off the situation._

_What really irked her and brought her anger to a whole new level, was his perverted jokes._

_Poor Tohru...living with such a pedophile. _

_"What's wrong with you?!" Said her friend, the deer, once when she heard about him._

_"You have a weird taste on guys..." _

_"I never said he was my type!" She replied. "I don't know...I just feel that way and I hate it." _

_But now. Now it was a moment she realized her true deep feelings._

_All she wants to say( and she will regret it. Because Akito will just hunt her down when he hears) was:_

_"I love you." (She forgot to add 'Even though you are very...weird) _

_She broke down in tears again._

**The Wolf of the zodiac:**

The wolf was a big and scary creature. He ruled the forest with his pack. Installing fear to all the other animals.

The day of the banquet, he decided he was going to go himself because he was the leader f the whole pack.

And so he arrived to the start of the race.

At first he started to be sneaky and made the other animals fear him so he could win the race.

But the rat outsmarted him and cut to the front of the line to where the wolf was.

The wolf didn't feel good about what the rat did and he felt used. He felt sorry for all the other animals he had used and sacred.

And so he raced fair. Letting the other animals in front of him. And he never scared another animal.

When he arrived to the banquet he saw the other animals he used to scare in the forest. And he saw that he had no reason to be a bully.

"What I did was wrong." He said. "I'm no bigger or smaller than all of you."

He played by the rules because he didn't like being used like he used the others for his own advantage.

And the other animals started to feel compassion for the wolf. And the wolf started to actually feel like the leader.

Because instead of using fear, he used love to rule his heart.

_It seemed that she wouldn't come back home for tonight. Which sucked...because he was damn hungry. _

_Oh well, leftovers for dinner today. _

_He stayed a little while in front of the tv. They never give anything good to watch._

_The phone rang. He hesitated a while to just get up from the couch and get the phone. But he thought it might be her calling to tell him she's staying at the deers house. Just a maybe._

_He picked it up. "Hello? Is it you? Damn Polar Bear try and tell me a little sooner before I get comfortable in my couch."_

_"This is not her..." A gruf voice said. It was him. _

_"OH yeah, hey dad. Does mom have something to tell me?" He asked. His voice so cold._

_"No, what? I can't call you?" _

_He thoguht the answer was obvious. No. He didn't want to speak to him in anyway. It brought back painful memories._

_It seems he's going to have a fight again._

_"No, I think it's clear..."_

**The Red Fox of the Zodiac**

The red fox was a sleazy creature. He stole from the other animals for his own selfish reasons.

He lived alone because to even his partners he'd steal from.

He saw the banquet idea as a getaway on getting food for the winter.

He raced with the other animals and cut often. But he finally made it to the end of the race.

When he arrived he stole the other animal's food and materials.

Until he saw his ultimate target.

It was gods golden cup. He tried to sneak in and steal the cup. But god caught him before he could.

"You dare steal from me?!" God confronted the fox. "You shall be punished because of it!"

The fox was scared of god. He didn't want to be punished in anyway.

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded. "I'm just a humble old fox making a living!"

God didn't take his words and still punished the fox.

The punishment of the fox was to entertain the other animals and look like a fool in front of everyone.

And part of the punishment was to serve god.

If the fox didn't make his demands he was to be added one more year of his life in pain.

The fox didn't like his punishment.

"This is a disgrace to my kind!" He'd moan.

But he had to serve until he died.

All because he was selfish! And thought he had permission to do whatever he wanted even though it was wrong.

_He was about to explode. His anger was over the top now._

_"You freaking...BASTARD!" he yelled as he punched the couch. _

_The coward leaped from were he was sitting. He looked at him confused from what was happening._

_"AREN'T YOU ASHAMED?! HOW DARE YOU LIVE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER?!" He said. _

_He knew it was too late to react. After so many years... but he couldn't help but feel the need to avenge his childhood friend._

_Kureno looked at him. Face flsushed after he realized what was the screaming about._

_"Look," He said. "I don't think it's ok for you to do this. It's been such a long time! Whatever I did I didn't mean to." _

_"YEAH RIGHT!" He said going in for another blow._

_Hearing all the comosion from outside she entered. "What's going on?!" _

_He saw it was her. The one who he was fighting for. He felt ashamed now. _

_Kureno saw her and sighed heavily. Memries swept all through his mind. He didn't have another choice but to run away from them and go to Akito's room like always._

_"I'm sorry..." He said head low in shame._

_"No," She started, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I already have enough problems and I didn't mean to dump them on you." _

_He looked at her. She had been crying resently, he could tell. He just hugged her even though she didn't ask for one._

_She didn't like to see her suffer like that. She was like a sister to him. And older brothers need to protect their sisters...and cre their hearts._

_**And that's it…I know some of them were cheesy but I tried my best! Please R&R and which story was your favorite? I can take requests. If you liked them I can make stories for the original animals that didn't have one. I don't know just ideas…**_

_**And I put in for each animal a little event that happens to them in our story. Just like sneak peeks. ;) But for the OC's I'm not telling names...and the wolve's and Fox's little expert is short because I seriously don't know that much about them. My friend just doesn't tell me much of them...so in general my characters are mostly a big part of the storylines than hers...I need to talk to her about that..**_

_**But thank you for reading! : 3 Stories for the other animals coming soon!**_


End file.
